sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Ashmore
Name: Lucy Ashmore Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Music, specifically playing the flute; botany. Appearance: Lucy is at an average height for a seventeen year old, standing at 5' 6”, and with her small frame weighs in at 126 pounds. Her skin is moderately pale, but is otherwise the average complexion for white people. Her shoulder length heavy brown hair is casually swept to the sides to reveal her face and fairly large forehead. Her deep, small brown eyes are covered by her thin black rimmed oval glasses, which sit on her sharp, small nose. Her thin lips do not carry a single trace of chap stick or any form of oral make up, hiding her moderately white teeth. Her jaw and cheeks are slightly gaunt, but they're often concealed by her hair as it makes its way to conceal her features. Her skin is for the most part clear, although light hints of acne do exist on her oversized brow. Overall her petite frame follows her somewhat underweight physique. On the day of the incident, Lucy happens to be wearing a thin, long sleeved cream cardigan over a white shirt, with a pair of loose jeans on her bottom half held on her waist by a belt. Her footwear is a pair of black doc martens. Biography: Her father died only a few months after Lucy was born in a car crash, leaving her with no strong memories of him, save for the stories about her father that her mother has reminisced to Lucy throughout her life. She has a very strong bond with her mother, who is a single parent supporting the two of them on her meagre salary as a customer services employee in a small shipping company. Together they lived in a simple apartment in the city, passing their daily lives in a peaceful manner. Whilst Lucy may not have been the most popular girl growing up, her academics were very high overall, and she adapted to playing the flute as a pass-time, having saved for many months to afford her first woodwind. Eventually, however, the day came where Lucy's mother broke the news to her: they were moving. After being offered a better paying job in a branch of the company in Minnesota, Lucy was quite distraught to be sprung with this fact only a few days before their scheduled leave. With little time for saying goodbye to her few friends, Lucy left her home city at the tender age of fourteen, and moved to her new home of Bayview. Fortunately the new job for her mother was a substantial pay increase, and so the two were able to afford a small home of their own. As they moved during the summer months, Lucy had several weeks before she would start attending high school for the first time. She would spend many of the days in her new garden with her mother, finding herself fascinated with all the plant species that she'd never encountered in the urban city, and quickly learned their various qualities, features and traits. Whenever she wasn't stopping by her newly discovered library to read various novels or keep up to date on her studies, she would be exploring the wide world of botany. Eventually, the new school year arrived. Although she was shy and reclusive of the new people around her, trying to avoid getting on anyone's bad side, her intellect and musical ability eventually led her to be subject to a lot of jealousy from other girls. Struggling to fit in, consistent verbal abuse caused her to become more and more isolated, as her reclusive nature made it hard for her to stand up for herself. Eventually she found herself hiding out in the library on a regular basis, huddled in a corner obscuring herself with piles of books. This tormenting only lasted until sometime during Lucy's sophomore year, but the experience caused her social skills to regress. Although she has begun trying to reach out to people again in her final year, her social awkwardness has caused her to have little success in this endeavour, resulting in her days continuing to be spent studying, playing the flute, and investigating botany more in order to pursue a career in the field. Advantages: Lucy is overall highly placed in her academics, although her knowledge of the subjects are limited to what you'll learn in school and only slightly beyond that. Her greatest knowledge is of plants, and she is quite proficient in identifying their species and qualities, including whether they're poisonous or pain relieving. Her small and meek figure may also serve to make her somewhat more sympathetic, although it's unlikely she'll actively try to abuse this. Disadvantages: Lucy is very shy and reserved due to her history of being bullied, and as such is very slow to open up to people, and even slower to trust anyone. She is generally ignored at Bayview, due to this reserved nature and unwillingness to let people in, which means she will have less potential allies on the island than others. Her focus on academics also means that her physical quality has suffered somewhat, making her unable to do heavy exercise or even run for extended durations. Her small and meek figure could also serve to make her more of a target for those getting the most out of the game. Designated Number: Female Student no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Bear Trap Conclusion: I'm sorry to inform G004 that all brains do against a gun is splatter colourfully against walls! Bwahaha! Once that trap of hers is sprung, Miss Ashmore is going to be living on borrowed time. Small and meek says 'target' to our true players. The above biography is as written by Slamexo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Slamexo, Zecuma, SOTF_Help '''Kills: None Killed By: Collar Detonation Collected Weapons: Bear Trap (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: 'Lucy's time on the island was long but uneventful. Awakening in the Residential District she found herself panicking as she whole heartedly expected a quick and hasty death. However through quiet movement she was able to survive for several days and perhaps could have gone further if fate was on her side, but thanks to the tampering of the cameras by Liz Polanski, Danya took to detonating random collars to send her a message. Lucy's collar was the first to go. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''I'd almost feel bad about having to blow her up without giving her a chance if the girl had actually done ''anything. Drawing her name out of the pool was the most interesting part as far as she went! '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Lucy was created by Slamexo, however, he put her up for adoption shortly after the start of V4 and she was adopted by Zecuma. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lucy, in chronological order. Pre-game: *One Pen Two Pen Red Pen Blue Pen *Tending the Flowers *Minuet *Browsing thoughts V4: *Shelter From the Storm *Darkness Within *Burn the Louvre Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lucy Ashmore. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Not a bad character, per se, just lacking in any real potential with her lack of social ties and shy personality. An unspectacular death was inevitable. - Slamexo *Yeah, Lucy basically fell by the wayside from lack of things to do and people to interact with. It was realistic for her to hide and keep away from folks, but it didn't make for thrilling reading, especially since she went ages without posts or doing anything. Really, I find it hard to fault Danya's decision to look to her when the time came to make an example out of somebody. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students